The Broken Soldier
by BabyBrideToBe
Summary: There came a time in my life where I was utterly and truly happy... All Human. Summary sucks but there is more to it in the prologue.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. All human.

There came a time in my life where I was utterly and truly happy. i had a loving family and I was about to start on of my own, until it was ripped away from me. He was taken away without so much as a goodbye or information as to when he could return. I would have to do this alone and our little family would be torn apart before it could even truly begin.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Please bear with me readers. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction but as I was at work today, an idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. This will be slow moving as I'm not quite sure where I plan to take this plot and I'm more than willing to take into consideration any ideas my readers have for me. The chapters will also be kind of short but could also possibly get longer in the future. Help me out friends!

The Broken Soldier

Chapter 1

A brisk, chilly October morning brought me bad news. My husband's commanding officer had shown up on my doorstep with news that during a drill on base the night before, there was a threat that became known to every soldier. This threat, for lack of better words, was keeping my husband captive until further notice.

The moment the officer left, I clutched my pregnant swollen belly and collapsed onto the couch. I was devastated.

"Mom," I said into my phone. "What am I going to do? I'm only a week away from delivering this baby! I can't do this without him."

"Honey, he's going to be ok. He will be safe at the base and he will make it back to you. I'm on my way to stay with you."

"Thank you Mom. I love you."

"You're welcome. But Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Don't give up hope. Nik will make it home to you."

"I know Mom, I just don't know how I'm going to make it through this delivery without him."

I hung up the phone with my mom after discussing our plans and how to do everything we could to keep Nik informed when he did come home if he didn't make it in time for the birth. I started pacing the floor with my phone in my hands just waiting for more information. I needed to know that he was ok. We had come so far since we'd met. Except for the little peanut in my tummy, he is my everything. Klaus needed to be here for this birth. This was our first child together, he needed to be here for it.

"You stay in there until you're daddy comes back to me." I spoke softly to our baby boy. "You'll want to see your daddy when we welcome you into our world Henrick."

My body had grown tired from pacing so I took a seat on the couch and dozed into a short slumber. When I awoke again I began to read a magazine and rub circles on my swollen belly. I was singing softly to little Henrick when I heard a "ping" sound come from my phone on the side table.

Every time I had heard that sound today my heart would drop and race at an unsaid measurement of speed.

'I will make it back to you soon love. Stay safe. –N' was all it read.

My breathing became heavy and ragged. Finally I had received some sort of hope. Nik was ok.

My phone began to ring again.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" came through the speaker.

"This is."

"This is Lieutenant Charles. I wanted to update you on the situation going on at base."

"Yes, please do" I responded nervously.

"The threat has been minimalized to one area of base. We have now fully evacuated this quadrant. " Lieutenant Charles explained.

"Oh thank goodness. How is Niklaus? Is he alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Mikaelson. Your husband, along with two other soldiers, were very lucky. They were in the quadrant of the base that was attacked by a bomb that was dropped outside the border of the base. Your husband escaped with minor scrapes and bruises. You should be hearing from him very soon."

"Thank you so much Lieutenant Charles."

"Have a great rest of your day Mrs. Mikaelson."

I sat in silence when we disconnected and waited. I needed more than just a text from Niklaus. I needed to hear his voice.


End file.
